superpowered_character_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Powers
A *'''Ability absorption:''' the ability to steal the powers of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Zaladane *'''Adaptation:''' the ability to adapt one's body to any situation. **'''''Known users:''''' Mystique *'''Anti-regeneration:''' the ability to reverse the regenerative capabilities of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Astral projection:''' the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop (formerly), Magneto (formerly) B *'''Bioferrokinesis:''' the ability to control iron in biological systems. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Body merging:''' the ability to more multiple bodies into one. **'''''Known users:''''' Varua C *'''Claw retraction:''' the ability to have retractable claws. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Cosmic awareness:''' the ability to have extrasensory knowledge of the entire universe. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer *'''Cosmic energy manipulation:''' the ability to control cosmic energy. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Bishop (formerly) *'''Cybernetic physiology:''' the ability to have a body made of cybernetics. **'''''Known users:''''' Deadpool (formerly), Hank Pym, Ultron D *'''Disease immunity:''' the ability to be highly resistant/immune to diseases, illnesses, etc. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Caregiver, Daken, Deadpool, Mystique E *'''Electrical discharge:''' the ability to produce blasts of electricity. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym (formerly), Wasp *'''Electrokinesis'''''':''' the ability to control electricity. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Electromagnetic perception:''' the ability to perceive patterns of electromagnetic energy. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Electromagnetic pulse emission:''' the ability to produce electromagnetic pulses. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Electromagnetokinesis:''' the ability to control electromagnetism. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Electronic transmission:''' the ability to transmit oneself through electronics. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Empathy:''' the ability to sense the emotional states of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Caregiver, Daken *'''Energy absorption:''' the ability to absorb energy from outside sources. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Energy blasts:''' the ability to produce concussive blasts of energy. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop *'''Energy conversion:''' the ability to convert one type of energy into another. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop *'''Energy generation:''' the ability to produce energy. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken, Zaladane *'''Enhanced agility:''' the ability to be more agile, balanced, and coordinated than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken, Deadpool, Domino *'''Enhanced durability:''' the ability to be more durable than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Daken, Deadpool, Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Enhanced gustation:''' the ability to have a stronger sense of taste than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly) *'''Enhanced hearing:''' the ability to have a stronger sense of hearing than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken *'''Enhanced intelligence:''' the ability to have greater intelligence than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Brainchild *'''Enhanced longevity:''' the ability to have a longer lifespan than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken, Mystique *'''Enhanced memory:''' the ability to have a greater memory capacity than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Ultron *'''Enhanced olfaction:''' the ability to have a stronger sense of smell than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken *'''Enhanced reflexes:''' the ability to have sharper reflexes than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken, Deadpool, Domino *'''Enhanced regeneration:''' the ability to regenerate more rapidly than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Callisto (formerly), Daken, Deadpool, Mystique *'''Enhanced senses:''' the ability to have stronger senses than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken *'''Enhanced speed:''' the ability to be faster than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Daken, Deadpool, Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Enhanced stamina:''' the ability to have greater endurance than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Daken, Deadpool *'''Enhanced strength:''' the ability to be stronger than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop, Callisto (formerly), Daken, Deadpool, Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Enhanced tactile sense:''' the ability to have a stronger sense of touch than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly) *'''Enhanced tracking:''' the ability to track others with superhuman accuracy. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Enhanced vision:''' the ability to have a greater sense of sight than average humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly), Daken *'''Entomopathy:''' the ability to communicate with and control insects. **'''''Known users:''''' Wasp *'''Environmental adaptation:''' the ability to withstand elemental and environmental extremes. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken, Deadpool F *'''Ferrokinesis:''' the ability to control metals. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Flight:''' the ability to defy gravity and fly unaided. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Magneto, Ultron, Varua, Wasp *'''Force field generation:''' the ability to produce shields and/or barriers. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Foreign chemical immunity:''' the ability to be highly resistant/immune to foreign chemicals. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Bishop, Daken, Deadpool, Mystique G *'''Geomagnetic link:''' the ability to have an extrasensory connection to the geomagnetic field. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Gravity negation:''' the ability to negate the effects of gravity. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto H *'''Heat generation:''' the ability to produce heat in excess of the normal heat produced by humans. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Hologram projection:''' the ability to produce holograms. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Hypnosis'''''':''' the ability to hypnotize and influence others. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Mesmero, Ultron I *'''Illusion projection:''' the ability to alter the perceptions of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Mesmero *'''Immortality:''' the ability to have an infinitely long lifespan. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Caregiver, Deadpool *'''Intuitive tactical ability:''' the ability to intuitively know the best way to approach any tactical problem. **'''''Known users:''''' Callisto (formerly) *'''Invisibility:''' the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto J K L *'''Laser emission:''' the ability to generate laser beams. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer *'''Lie detection:''' the ability to sense when others are lying. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken M *'''Magnetokinesis:''' the ability to control magnetism. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Memory alteration:''' the ability to alter the memories of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Mesmero *'''Metamorphing:''' the ability to alter one's physical appearance. **'''''Known users:''''' Mystique *'''Mind control:''' the ability to control the thoughts and behavior of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Zaladane N *'''Night vision:''' the ability to see clearly in the dark. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken O P *'''Pathokinesis:''' the ability to control emotions. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Pherokinesis:''' the ability to control pheromones. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Photokinesis:''' the ability to control light. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Physical augmentation:''' the ability to augment one's physical mass. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Plasma blasts:''' the ability to produce concussive blasts of plasma. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Portal creation:''' the ability to create portals to other places in space and/or time. **'''''Known users:''''' Magneto *'''Possession immunity:''' the ability to be unaffected by attempting possessions from others. **'''''Known users:''''' Deadpool *'''Psychic entrapment:''' the ability to trap those who attempt to mentally assault oneself. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Psychic immunity:''' the ability to be highly resistant/immune to psychic intrusions and/or assaults. **'''''Known users:''''' Deadpool, Magneto, Mystique Q R *'''Radiation emission:''' the ability to produce radiation. **'''''Known users:''''' Ultron S *'''Scent suppression:''' the ability to suppress one's own scent. **'''''Known users:''''' Daken *'''Self-sustenance:''' the ability to survive without food, water, oxygen, etc. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Bishop (formerly) *'''Serenity inducement:''' the ability to make others feel calm and soothed. **'''''Known users:''''' Caregiver *'''Size alteration:''' the ability to change one's physical size. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Ultron, Wasp *'''Sorcery:''' the ability to practice sorcery. **'''''Known users:''''' Zaladane T *'''Technoforming:''' the ability to integrate technology into one's body. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Telepathy:''' the ability to hear or see the thoughts of others. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Varua *'''Teleportation:''' the ability to move from one location to another instantly. **'''''Known users:''''' Astronomer, Bishop (formerly), Varua *'''Time travel:''' the ability to travel through time. **'''''Known users:''''' Bishop (formerly) *'''Tractor beam generation:''' the ability to produce tractor beams. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym, Ultron *'''Tychokinesis:''' the ability to control probability and chance. **'''''Known users:''''' Domino U V W *'''Wing manifestation:''' the ability to have wings. **'''''Known users:''''' Hank Pym (formerly), Wasp X Y Z